Speedy Hadghog Familiar
by Lix231
Summary: Princess Henrietta de tristain summon a rather Strange beeing as her Familiar. A Humanoid, super Fast Hedgheog named Sonic. A new Advanture stands before the blue Blur when he fights to protect Henrietta and the Kingdom of Tristain from brand new foes. At the same time Louise Valliere summoned a Dangerous Killing Machine desind for ONE thing. Kill Sonic The Hedgheog.
1. Chapter 1

Eleven Months have passed since Sonic defeated his Arch Enemy EGGMAN for the who know how manied time...and he was freaking bored out of his Mind. There was NOTHING to do. Not even some leftover Robots that needed to be cleared out. Normally there were Always SOME Badniks to be find who did simple things like gather Materials ore were simply left behind. But not even that. And so Sonic had Nothing to do but running through the Zones and hoping to find EGGMAN. Because if he was honest he got worried. The last time EGGMAN was so silent for so long he builded up such a Big Fleet and build a Cannon that cracked open the Planet. Sonic just hoped he did not try to AGAIN waken up Dark Gaia. After all that failed catastrophically the last time he tried it. But then Sonic came to a hold when he heard a Voice in his Head. It was faint and he could not make out any clear Words. But the Voice...definitely a young Girl sounded...desperate.

"Hello? Is someone there? Gees i hear Voices in my head. I think i start to losing it..." Then he heard it again. This time more clear but also it was just a Whisper.

"please...give me...a friend" Sonic's Eyes kinda widend at that and he was even more shocked when a Green Portal appeared in front of him.

"Well...normally i don't jump into random Portals but...that Girl did sound like she needs help..." Solwey Sonic stepped into the Portal and he all he saw was a Big Light Show, that forced him to cover up his Eyes. When the Light went away he found himself in...the COurtyard of a Castle? He was surrounded by Humans. A few of them wore Armor, clearly Knights. But there was also a alderley man in Priest Clothes, a regal looking Woman that was clearly a Queen, a few Girls in Maid Uniforms and in front of him a Young Purple Haired Girl in a white Dress.

"You succeeded Princess...but i do have to say i do not know what this creature is..." Said the old Priest like man.

"Hey are you blind old man? Are those not telling enough?" Sonic pontet with a Finger at his Spikes. To his surprise everyone was taken back when he spoke.

"It Spoke. How fascinating. It seems you have summoned quite an interesting Familiar my dear" The Queen looked smiling at the Girl who clearly was her Daughter.

"I guess Mother...Hello i am Henrietta. Princess of the Land of Tristain. Who do i speak to?" Sonic recognised her Voice. This was clearly the Girl he heard before.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog. So ahm why am i here?" Henrietta seemed...uncertain.

"Princess would you please proceed?" Said the old man in haste.

"I will do not Cardinal Mazarin. I can not just bind a sentient being like this as my Familiar." Sonic just tilted his head confused. But he did not like how the old man, The Cardinal, looked disapprovingly at Henrietta.

"If you had summoned a Human, even a Commoner, i could understand your hesitation. But despite his Ability to talk he is but a mere beast so seece your Childish behaviour at once." Both Henrietta and Sonic narrowed her Eyes.

"Ey does the Old Fart annoy you? Want me to beat him up?" The Knights tensed up and put there Hands on their Weapons. Henrietta just smiled."

"As much as i think a beating would do him a good Lesson in Humility, i am afraid it would do more harm than good. But thanks for the offer. Let me explain why i summoned you and also apologize. You sea i am a Noble Mage and as that it is my Duty to summon a Familiar, today at the Springtime Familiar Summoning. Normally the Summons are normal creatures like Dogs, Cats or Birds. I know that my Grandfather summoned a Giant Shark so more unusual Creatures are also not uncommon. After we summoned the Creature we bind them to us as our Familiar but...you sea i do not feel well ob binding you to me, because you are sentient...but at the same time if i don't do it i could come in a lot of trouble..." Sonic nodded. He didn't really understand that much but he assumed summoning a Familiar is something important. He wanted to help but being binded to this Girl...especially with the Danger in his Home...uuuugh curse his good nature.

"Okay first what does a Familiar do?"

"A Familiar is our longtime Companion. Must treat them as pets but a Familiar is much more than this. He is our closest Friend and also a protector who guards the Mage from Harm." Sonic rubbed his Nose before he nodded.

"Oh well i guess i COULD be your Familiar...if we lay out some ground rules. One i will NOT be put into any form of Cage. I want the Freedom to explore this Place and Run. Got it?" Henrietta smiled.

"Of course. I have no problem with that. SO you agree?" Sonic have a single nod and Henrietta raised her Scepter.

"Oh Pentagon Of the 5 Elements please bless this humble being as my Eternal Familiar...oh" Suddenly she began to blush furiously.

"ahm...t-The binding is d-done with a Kiss so...i apologize" But before she could lean forward Sonic said

"Does it have to be on the mouth?" Henrietta blinked and looked back at the Cardinal. He had the hole time a real unpleasant Face.

"...No. It doesn't" Henrietta smiled and kissed Sonics forehead. Suddenly from Under his Hand came a faint glow. He put if off and saw a Strange Symbol appearing. It kinda hurt but he was used to a lot more.

"This is the Royal Familiar Rune. Only Familiars of the Royal Family bear that mark. I thank you for agreeing Sonic. SO now i guess i give you a tour through the Castle" The Cardinal wanted to protest but she grabbed Sonics Han and speeded out of the Courtyard before anyone could say something. The Queen just gave a big sigh.

"Well i am happy that she seems to have gaines a new Friend. She was so lonely since Little Louise is not allowed to play with her anymore." The Cardinal scoffed.

"You know she cant be friends with such a Failure of a Mage. Lady Karin agrees with me in that regard. The Girl will probably be expelled today anyway." With that he stormed away. Especially because the Sky got dark and cloudy and it soon began to rain.

* * *

Further away, at the Tristain Academy of Magic the last Student, Louise Valliere just summoned her Familiar. It was a rather Strange Golem out of Blue Metal. She never saw the Design but she guessed it was better than Nothing. The Moment she kissed the Familiar and the Runes were burned into his Metallic Hand. His till now Glass Like black Eyes started to glow Red. He slowly started to rise, still being no bigger than Louise and then he spoke in a Deep Menacing Voice.

"REGISTRATION OF NEW MASTER SUCCESSFUL...METAL SONIC ONLINE"


	2. Chapter 2

Henrietta took Sonic through the hole Castle.

"This is the Amorey where we keep the Weapons for the Guards and my Musketeers" Sonic entered the Room and saw it full with Swords, mances and ancient Muskets.

"Huh...didn't know you have Guns here" Henrietta looked kinda surprised.

"Oh you know what those are? I Personally do have a fable for them which is why i have the Musketeers equipped with them and it is kinda in their Name. Maney Nobles find those unrefined and Barbaric...Under us the Reason they don't like them is because how easy it is to Kill People with it. I do not necessarily disagree but there effectiveness is not to dismissed. But do say Sonic can you youse one?"

"A Gun? NAaaa. That's more Shadows thing he is the Dark and Edgy one." Henrietta just tilt her Head.

"I...sea" In reality she had NO idea what Sonic was talking about. But while she tried to figure it out Sonic went through the Swords...and found something.

"Huh? What's that?" It was a Sword with a Hilt that looked...Familiar.

"Ah this? Well it was once presented to us by the Family of Albion. But sadly no one can use it. It's like some kind of Magical Force kets the Sword swing in a different direction. It seems to me someone put a curse on it to toy with us...That was i think...40 Years ago. Since then it has just been here." Sonic took the Sword out of the Barrel...and his eyes widened.

"...Caliburn?"

"You know the Swords name?" Before Sonic could talk a new Voice appeared.

"Which great surprise. To think i would hear this Voice once more" Henriette looked around while Sonic let go of the Sword...and to no one but Henrietta's Shock the Sword begann to shower besides Sonic and two Eyes appeared.

"It has been quite some time" Said the Sword.

"Hey Caliburn. Long time no sea. So do tell me how did you come out of the Book?"

"It is a long Story. 6000 Years ago a Mage of this world somehow acquired the Book and was able to pull me out of it. He then tried to recreate be and succeeded to create a Sentient Sword. But that fallow is nowhere near as magnificent as i am or even worthy of a King. But that buffoon discarded me, claiming this new Sword was my Superior, simple for the Ability to absorb Magic. Hmph i never got so insulted in all my Time...Oh? Who is this fair Maiden if i may ask?" Henriette just...blinked at the...talking...Sword...with Eyes.

"Ahm yes well...i am Princess Henrietta de Tristain. And i guess you are Sir...Caliburn was it?"

"A Princess? Forget me my rudeness you Magistery. I am Caliburn. The Sword of this fair knight besides me"

"Wait what? Knight's-Sonic you are a Knight?" Sonic rubbed the back of his Head.

"Nah i WAS a Knight for a short time but its...kinda a long Story"

"Indeed it is. But as unbelievable as it is yes he is Indeed a Knight. He is Sir Sonic. The Knight of the Wind" Henrietta smiled.

"So i summoned a Knight? Huhu i can't wait to tell Louise about this. Oh i just hope she summoned something. Huh i wish i could visit her." Sonic looked around and found Caliborn's sheet and put him in, to the thanks of the Sword.

"Why exactly? THose she live far away?" Asked her while he found a Metal Glove similar to the one he used before and decided to put it on.

"Well by Chariot it those take over 3 Hours...it would be shorter but apparently it is unrefined for a Princess to ride too fast."

"TOO Fast? Nanana Princess you soon learn with me there is no TOO fast. Where to go i bring you there in less than a Minute." Henriette blinked and went to the Window.

"Hm ruffley...in that Direction...yes you sea the main road? Just Always that way and then a left and you are already there" Sonic gave a Thumbs up.

"Okay. Be right back i check the road and tomorrow we will be there" Before she could reply Sonic disappeared, leaving just a Burst of Wind. Henrietta blinked and out of the Wind she saw for a Short moment a Blue Streak running down the Road.

"H-How...How fast. How can he run so fast?" Caliburn was still with her and floated besides her.

"I do not know the origin of his Power. But once i do know. Sonic has no Master besides the Wind who carries him on his Way. That he choose to serve you as a Familiar is a great Honor both for him AND for you my Princess."

* * *

When Sonic returned it already started to become dark. Henrietta was entering the Throne Room, varying Caliburn in its Sheet.

"Princess do tell my why you have this accused Sword with you?" Asked the Cardinal imidentley. Henrietta suppressed the urge to roll her Eyes. If she is completely honest she does NOT like the Cardinal. He is a over religious and pompous Man who would find the death of over 300 Commoners no issue but if one noble even cuts his Finger raises a Fuss. Most of the Servants are terrified of him because regardless the Reason if they make ONE mistake he will fire them and punish them. She remembers the poor Girl who got RAPED and did not come to work because of that. If she hadn't stopped him he would have done something horrible to her for daring to not do her duty.

"This is the Sword of my Familiar. Apparently only he can use it" She did not try to keep her tone friendly. They were alone in the Throne Room and so the facade that they actually liked each other fall apart. Even if it barely worked everyone knows that the two despise each other. Which does take a lot Henrietta is not a person who despises others easily.

"Do not tell such nonsense. I doubt such a beast can even carry a Sword."

"...Keep your tongue in cheek Cardinal. You are talking about MY Familiar." Suddenly the Door opened and Sonic appears right besides her.

"Oh there you are...hehe" She smiled because the Cardinal got so scared that he fell to the ground.

"Jup ahm back. Know my way around know. Say do you know where i can get some Chilli Dogs?"

"I am afraid i don't know what that is" Suddenly Sonic gripped his Heart as if it would hurt.

"THE PAIN. Not knowing about Chilli Dogs? YOU Young Lady NEED to be adjudicated. Where is the Kitchen i make one"

"You can cook?"

"Why are people Always so surprised? I do have some skills you know? I can cook, fly a Plane and play the Guitar" The two started to leave the Throne Room, ignoring Mazarin completely.

"What is a Plane i never heard of such a thing."

"Well...it's a Chariot that flies."

"Really? We do have flying Ships but i did never hear of flying Chariots." They nearly left when mazarin shoutout.

"WHAT WAS THAT? SPEAK NOW HO DARED ATTACKING ME" Henrietta just turned around.

"No one. You just got scared when my Familiar came in."

"You should not get so angry old man. Is not good for you good old Life Ticker" Henrietta looked confused so he clarified" i mean the Heart"

"Ah i see. Like he said. Now then Cardinal i bid you goodnight"

"WE ARE NOT FINISHED" Henrietta took a deep breath and turned around.

"Do tell Cardinal what is your Problem?"

"My Problem is you're lack of proper conduct. The way you speak with your Familiar is not proper. He speaks even dirtier than the Commoners. I demand you hand him over so i may discipline him"

"YOU WILL NOT. I know what you mean Under disciplining someone. It is torture Nothing more. He is MY Familiar Cardinal and you better remember old man the only Reason i accept you as my Advisor is because of my Mothers wishes...i can at any moment decide to ignore those wishes. Once again i bid you goodbye. Come Sonic i wish to sea what those Chilli Dogs are" And with that they left the room leaving Mazarin back who burned with rage.

* * *

To be honest Henrietta never WAS in the Kitchen. And the Kitchen Staff was MORE than confused when the princess arrived.

"So this is how a kitchen looks. I have to say the way of the Common Life does have a certain fascination for me"

"Wait you NEVER entered the Kitchen?" Asked Sonic while he was looking around for ingrédients. Bread was easily found and after a small teste also a good Sausage for the Hot Dog. So all that needed to be made was the Chilli.

"Of course she didnt. Why should a Princess enter the Kitchen" The Servants got even more surprised when Caliburn begann to talk. He decided to be silent in the Cardinals Presence.

"Sadley Caliburn is right as much as i had wished to enter. But sadly i am not allowed many pleasantries...OH i am sorry if i keep you all from work please do not let my presence disturb you. My Familiar simply wants to show me a meal from his Home" She want into the Corner where Sonic was cooking and the staff slowly started to take on Work again. Soon they were able to ignore the presence of there Princess and acted like they normally did. Henrietta was honestly quite interested in their Work and so went closer.

"Ahm y-yes My Lady?" Asked one relatively Young Cook.

"I-Is there a problem with my Work?" He was clearly nervous.

"Oh no...at least i don't think so i have no idea what you are even doing so i can hardly judge...please continue i'm just so fascinated by your Work" The Cook nodded and continued and slowly Henrietta released or rather had a good guess what he was doing. He was apparently preparing the Sauce for the Meat.

"YO Henrietta im done" She turned around and looked at what Sonic was showing her. He put the Sausage in a cut open piece of Meat and on the Saucase was some kind of red Sauce.

"So this is a...Chilli Dog?...Thats...thats not a Dog is it?"

"Oh no no. To be honest i don't know WHY its called that but hey who cares about the Name as long as it is tasty?" He began to eat the Chilli Dog with...his Hands? A little hesitant she milked him...and screamed.

"WHAAA HOT HOT HOT MY MOUTH BURNS" Soni immediately gave her a Glass of Milk. She gulped it down in one big Sip.

"oh god...t-that hurt...but was tasty too..."

"Hehe sorry should have warn you. Chilli can be quite strong...maybe too strong i had to make work with what i can find."

"N-no i-its quite alright. Just...o dear it really was hot...but also aware tasty." She took another bite and really did her best to not scream. Even if everyone could tell that she was kinda...burning up from the Fact her Face was burning. But she kept eating. The Main Chef came to them.

"I don't know if i should be worried ore astonished little fellow. I mean it obviously seem to be quite hurtful...but also it is so tasteful that she apparently ignores it. Say why did you give her Milk and not Water?"

"Believe it or not Water makes it often worse. Milk is much better with sharp and spicy food. Also yeah better give her...the hole can." He put a hole Can of Milk next to Henrietta and the moment she finished eating...she drank the whole thing.

"ARGH...sonic...i really liked it please tell the cook how to make it."

"...WHAT?" Everyone just looked shocked at Henrietta.

"P-Princess are your sure?" Asked the Main cook and he received a nod.

"Yes as sure as i can be...and also prepare as much Milk as you can. I am sure i will get used to this...hm it is rather late. I think i will rest for today, please send a Maid to inform my Mother that i will not join her. OH Sonic i forgot to give you a Room."

"Nah no biggie i sleep on the ruth. I sleep much better like that"

"Very well"

* * *

At the same time at the Tristain Magic Akademie. Metal Sonic's new Mistress was sleeping while he was hovering over the School, scanning the Area.

"CONFIRMED. CHAOS ENERGIE DETECTED. PROCEED WITH SCANNING. CALIBRATE LOCATION OF CHAOS EMERALDS...ERROR. RANGE INSUFFICIENT. SEARCHING FOR ALTERNATIVE METHODS..." Metal was looking in all directions until he found something...when a Message popped up that he found what he was searching for he nearly grinned...at lest if he could grin. yes...THIS would likely please his new Master.

"EGG CARRIER HAS BEEN DETECTED."


	3. Chapter 3

Louise Valliere was in no good mood. Her honestly rather Strange Familiar woke her up at 3 IN THE MORNING. She was currently glaring at the infernal Golem.

"Familiar why did you wake me up?" If she was really honest her Familiar creep her out. Thos dead Soulless Red glowing Eyes, the Metal Body, those claws that probably could tear trough her with ease and his menacing Voice where all terrifying.

"I AM NOT CAPABLE TO LOCATE THE CHAOS EMERALDS ON MY OWN. BUT A MORE POWERFUL ALTERNATIVE WAS FOUND" Ah yes those mysterious Chaos Emeralds her Familiar mentioned. Apparently 7 Gems that hold near infinite Power. Normaley Louise would doubt such a Story but she gave her Familiar a clear order to not lie. And considering that he was just a Golem with no free Will he was probably incapable of doing so anyway.

"What is this Alternatif?"

"THE WARSHIP OF MY CREATOR. THE EGG CARRIER" Louise Eyes widened. He was created by someone who possessed a War Ship? But wait.

"Are you telling me he named his Warship...EGG Carrier?"

"...HE HAD A UNHEALTHY OBSESSION WITH EGGS" Yes so much was apparent.

"So i guess you want my permission to use said War Ship? If so as long as you return before Classes at 8AM i have no qualms with it. But now i will continue to red" Her Familiar nodded and left the Room to the Balcony...suddenly his Back burst out in Flames and in a ridiculous Speed he flew away. Louise just looked after him...a near Sadistic Smile forming on her Face.

"What a powerful Familiar Indeed. It will be easey to show Zerbst her Place with his Power" With those happy...and kinda Dark thoughts she went back to sleep.

At the same Time Metal was flying towards the EGG Carrier. It was a short journey with his Speed and so he discovered the Ship crash landed on a Small Island not that far away from the Shore. He was glad that the Carrier still was sending out a strong signal our other wise he would not have been able to detect. He landed and looked around. The Ship was a utter mess but still in a repairable condition. He went Inside and searched around. What he found kinda shocked him. There buried Under a the debriefs of a Robot...was the Body of Doctor EGGMAN. Ore at least it looked like it all that Metal was able to sea was one Arm.

"SCANNING...NO LIFE SINCE DETECTED...DOCTOR EGGMAN IS DEAD...ANALYZING STATE OF BODEY...TIME OF DEATH...RUFFLEY 10 MONTHS AGO" Now...this...would be wonderful. He went into the main Control Room and was glad to sea that the mein Computer was still intact.

"COMPUTER. THE DOCTOR HAS PASSED AWAY. ACQUIRE INFORMATION. WHO IS IN CHARGE OF THE EGGMAN EMPIRE" While asking his Question he noticed the deactivated Bodies of Orbot and Cubot. With a quick electric shock he reactivated Orbot...ONLY Orbot. He really had no patience for Cubots Stupidity.

"ABANDON SHIP ALL...Huh? Metal? Is that you? Why are you even activated?" Wonders the round, red Robot.

"UNIMPORTANT. THE DOCTOR IS DEAD. I REQUIRE THE DATA OF HIS SUCCESSOR" Orbot looked shocked...and then laughed.

"Oh this is wonderful. It was time that his stupidity was eradicated. Sadly there is no TRUE Successor. The next in Command would indeed be you Metal but the Systems of the EGG Carrier will only respond to a Human Successor. All Robots are locked out. It is your duty to find a new Leader." Metal nodded. Not quite what he wanted but good enough.

"...I HAVE SOMEONE IN MIND. BRING THE SHIP BACK TO FULL OPERATIONAL STATUS. THIS ISLAND WILL BE OUR BASE. YOUSE ALL TROOPS NECESSARY...AND TROUGH THAT YOU LESS ROTTEN EGG OUT AND ALSO USE THE SENSORS TO FIND THE CHAOS EMERALDS AND INFORM ME OF THEIR LOCATION" Orbot gave a nod whim Metal went on his way back to the Academy. With EGGMAN dead the stage was clear...clear for his NEW Master to take over the EGGMAN Empire than again...The Valliere Empire would probably not be a more fitting name.

* * *

At the Capital Henriette just woke up and prepared herself to get ready for the Day. Sonic had slept on the roof as he said but by now stood with Caliburn on her Balcony. Respectfully not even taking a peek while she was getting dressed...then again he was not a Human so he probably didn't even care for Human Females. She was just about to call Sonic in when the Door opened and to her great disdain both the Cardinal as also Lady Karin the la Valliere stepped in. To make it clear she did not dislike the Woman...she despised her with awrey fiber of her being. Mazarin and Karin where the only two Humans she really and truly hated. Both where the resin from her separation of Louise and Karin was also the Reason why Louis was so miserable and was never able to be herself, Always forced to life by her pathetic Rule of Steel. But despite her hatred Henriette put on a Friendly Smile.

"Milady Karin what a surprise. What brings you here today?" The Duchess just gave a not and started to look around.

"Princess i am here on behalf of your Mother and the Kardinal to discipline your Familiar and teach it its place. Normally this would be your responsibility but the Kardinal informed me how you were too kind hearted to do so. While it"

"You will lay no hand on my Familiar Vallier is this clear?" The two Adults were taken back by the sheer venom and hatred in Henrietta's Voice. All pretense of friendliness where gone. Now she looked at Karin as if she was dirt das deeply disgusted here.

"Yo Etta whats wrong?" Sonic cam in with Caliburn in his Hands. The Princess just blinked.

"Etta?"

"A nickname? Dont like it? I can Always stay with Henrietta. I tried to find something better but...all i could come up with was Purple Hair and yeah...no. OH it's that old DOuchebag and...whose she?"

"This is Duchesse Karin Desire de la Valliere. Please pay her no mind" Sonic raised an Eyebrow. He did not now Henrietta for long but he could easily pick up how much she disliked this Duchesse. Said Duchesse just narrowed her Eyes.

"I truly sea what you mean Kardinal. This Familiar is a uncultured swine. But do not worry i will"

"You will do NOTHING. He is MY Familiar you have no right to do anything to him" But to Henrietta's dismay a 3 Person came in. Her Mother. She was in companie of a Maid.

"Is there a problem Henrietta?" Sonic looked at the current Queen. She looked...exhausted. Her Eyes were kinda dull like there was barely any life left in them. Then Sonic realized something. He Always heard talk about the Queen and the Princess...NEVER the King. He kinda wanted to ask but he had a good idea what was going on so instead he went to the Maid and asked her to not open up Wounds for Henrietta and her Mother.

"hey ahm...question. where is the King?" He whispered while Henrietta and her Mother seems to argue. The Maid looked a little saddened.

"he past away a few months ago. since then the queen has bin in sorrow. the kingdom is ruled by the high ranked nobles and the cardinal until the princess can talk on the crown." Sonic nodded and thanked the Maid when he heard loud shouting.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO ANYTHING TO HIM MOTHER." Henrietta looked furious.

"I have and i will. If you refuse to sea Reason than you leave me no other Choice" Her Mother went to Henrietta's Desk and took out a small Box. She handed it to the Maid.

"Bring it to the Treasury"

"WHAT? MUM NO THIS IS THE LAST GIFT I HAVE LEFT FROM DAD" Now Henrietta was on the verge of tears but her Mother ignored her. Her expression never changed. Constantly locked in this...emotionless expression devoid of life. It was like she cared for Nothing anymore.

"You do not deserve it. Your Father would be disappointed in you Henrietta. We now will take your Familiar away to discipline it and maybe later when you stop being a child"

"Sorry but no one will discipline me. Also..." He suddenly disappeared and the Box was gone from the Maids hands. he reappeared besides Henrietta with the Box in hand.

"There you go. One Box with...what even is it?" He opened it and his eyes widened in Shock. Inside the Box was a Big, Blue Glowing Gem.

"A-A Chaos Emerald?" All Eyes where now on him. Most of the Adults were shocked about his speed and now furious about his actions. Henrietta was confused about what he called the Gem.

"Chaos Emerald? I did not hear about such a thing. What are they? All we know about this Gem is that it probably was created by our Founder Brimir" Sonic looked at her puzzled.

"Who? Ah whatever. Can assure you that guy has Nothing to do with those...i think. Never really listen when Knuckles our Tails start ranting about them. Knux boring lectures about their culture and mythical background is BOOOORIIIIING and Tails technobabble...i barely get what he says. Too high for me. All i know is this things are old, powerful and the can control Space and Time"

"IMPOSSIBLE. The Founder himself was the only one who could fulfill such marvels. This Gem is a old Artefact created by the Founder, do not speak about such Heresy" Sonic just looked disinterested at the Kardinal.

"Yo Henrietta...didn't you say you wanted to Visit you friend Louise?" Henrietta gave a nod and Sonic grinned. He Grabbed the Chaos Emerald and holdel it up in the Air.

"I'm not used to doing this it's more Shadows thing but i think i still got it...CHAOS CONTROL" In a bright light he and Henrietta disappeared...and reappeared right behind the Adults in the Hallway. Sonic looked a little annoyed.

"I definitely have to train that more...oh well ahm...i guess we then walk." Henrietta nodded and the two just left, leaving the 3 Adults back not caring for them.


End file.
